Spain is Extraterrestrial!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Romano doesn't know how to confess to Spain that he loves him, but thankfully, Italy come up with a plan. Italy tells his brother that he has to sing, since he owed Italy, and came up with a song to confess with. Will it work out? Or will Romano be forever alone with his embarrassment? I promise its better than it sounds :)


**AN: Okay, so I tried to type this earlier, and when I was almost done, I clicked the wrong button, and BAM! There goes all of my one-shot. I was sooooo upset, that I kind of lost inspiration for like, the rest of the day...Until I gained it back. Yes, It's 11:20 pm right now...but hey, I don't have school tomorrow! AGAIN! So happy right now :) Anyway, so, before we get into the story, just want to say a couple of things. Sooo, I just now realized that I've been forgetting to put up disclaimers for everything else I've written...and I really don't want to get any hate for that. So, please try to remember that I'm new on here and pretty much new when it comes to writing. Also, I'm only a freshman in high-school, with a lot of things I need to do to get that advanced diploma in a few years, and I've been having a lot of things going on in choir. I also have an ear piece to keep up with, and make sure that nothing happens to it. See, I have audio-processing-disorder, which means that I forget things easily (In fact, if your gonna give me instructions on how to do something, write it down, or I'll forget) And that if your right in front of me, and saying something, my mind might focus on something else without meaning to, and I will completely miss what you just said. Also, I have depression, and when it hits, its really bad, and I have three types of anxiety (YES there is more than one) 1-Social Anxiety 2-Test anxiety and 3- just anxiety that everyone has, but slightly more severe. I also get anxiety attacks quickly, and I have PTSD (Post Tramatic Stress Disorder) due to shit happening when I was younger. So excuse me if I forget a disclaimer or something like that, I have a lot on my plate as you can see. Now, please, don't think I'm complaining, I swear that's not my intentions, I'm just explaining myself. Okay, sorry for babbling, and wasting time, I just wanted to get that out. Now that that's out of the way, onto the Spamano (of course :)) story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, if did, there would be a lot more showings of Romano, Spain, Prussia, and Canada. Also don't own ET by Katy Perry, that song is entirely hers :)**

Italy and Romano were hanging out in the apartment they both shared. Italy was chatting mindlessly to his older brother, while Romano was trying to ignore his brother's ramblings. "Ve~ Fratello, we should have a party!" Italy said, smiling with hope at Romano. Romano however, was not as happy, or excited about this idea as his younger brother was. "Why the hell should we do that? The other nations would TRASH the fucking place!"

Romano said, pointing to all of the expensive paintings and furniture they had. Feliciano sat back, and thought for a minute, before smiling again, and saying "Well, we could always have it at big brother Spain's house! You know he wouldn't mind! Also, I just wanted to invite everyone, and celebrate our friendships! And well...other relationships." The younger nation giggled to himself at the thought of dancing with his boyfriend Germany.

All of the nations had been alive for generations, and had never met up at the same time for nothing but meetings. Feliciano thought that it was about time someone changed that. Besides, there were some countries that he didn't really know that well, but he wanted to! This would be a wonderful way to do that! Lovnio rolled his eyes at the last part of his brother's speech. It didn't really sound like a bad idea actually, now that Romano thought about it. He could just drop Italy off at the house, help set it up, and then leave before the party starts! He didn't really like them anyways, he preferred to read instead.

"OH! and fratello, don't think you'll be getting out of this so easily ve~" Feliciano said, smiling innocently. Lovnio sighed, knowing now that there was no way in getting out of this. "Fine damn it, fine. But you owe me big fucking time got it?" Feliciano laughed, and nodded, figuring that from the start. But, that wasn't the only thing the younger nation wanted his fratello to do. Nope, Lovnio still owed Feliciano for distracting Antonio when Lovnio had to take care of a...problem...due to Spain only wearing a towel when they came over to his place one time.

Italy smirked at his brother, and Romano knew that he was in deep shit. He knew he still owed his brother, but he had hoped that Feliciano had forgotten about it. "Fratello, you still owe me, so you have to do two other things, that's it" The younger nation said, his smirk growing when he saw Romano pale. They both knew Italy could be a bastard and evil when he wanted to. "O-Okay you sneaky bastard, what is it damn it?" Lovnio said, praying that it wouldn't be something humiliating.

Italy though for a second, before a brilliant idea came to his mind. "Ve~ its easy, I promise fratello! You just have to wear something really sexy, like I am!" Lovnio chocked on his air, and blushed slightly. Okay, it was going to be embarrassing, but he could work with it. So far, what he had to do wasn't so bad. Once he gained his breath, he sighed, and said "Alright, don't see why I have to do that, but what else do I have to fucking do?"

Feliciano giggled, patting himself on the back for coming up with this. "Well silly, it's so can you show off to Spain! I know you love him, but he don't know that, so you got to real him in! Come on, you're Southern Italy, show that passion you have! And the second thing you have to do, is sing this song at the party. I'll send you the link to the song, and you have to have it memorized, since I'll make sure that Spain is right where you're singing. So make it count fratello!"

Romano stared at his brother, his jaw hanging in shock. He had to do WHAT?! In front of SPAIN! Wait fuck, how did he know he liked Antonio? Shit, this is going to suuuuuuck. With a blush, and secretly hoping this was a joke, he sighed and said "FUUUUCCKK fine, I don't really have a choice do I?" Italy laughed at his brother's obvious hesitation and hope in his voice. "Ve~ Great! Okay, so I actually lost the link, so I'll just look it up on YouTube, and you can watch it!"

Lovnio was to busy cursing his brother to hell to listen, until their I-Pad landed in his lap. He looked at the title, and his eyes widened, his blush getting brighter. The video was by Katy Perry, and it was her song ET, which Romano actually liked. He already knew the lyrics, but would not admit that to his brother. So, with Italy grinning beside him, he watched the video. The song was really great actually, and both of the brothers liked it, but Romano didn't want to sing n front of everyone, especially since it would be like Romano was singing this to SPAIN.

Romano shuddered at the thought when the video was over. Italy stood up, and went over to the front door, saying "Well, I'm going to head over to Spain's place, and tell him about the party, make sure you practice that song fratello! Oh! Also, you better move up on stage, don't just stand there, actually show the nations and Spain that you got the moves." Feliciano giggled, and shut the door, walking out.

**Two Weeks Later- Spain's Place-The Italian's Party**

Italy and Romano were at the door, greeting the guests as music played in the back round. Everyone noticed how nicely dressed the Italian brothers were today, even throwing compliments as they walked in. Italy was in white skinny jeans that hugged his legs in a good way, with a red tank-top, and matching white jacket to go over it. He had a nice pair of black shoes, and his hair was all shiny, even adding a ring on his finger.

His golden brown eyes shown with excitement as he saw the last guest show up, which was his boyfriend, Germany. When the brother's sent out invitations, they asked that everyone dress up nicely, and thank fully, no one complained. Germany walked up with a blush, as he twitched in the dark blue skinny jeans, with a black tank top, no jacket. His brother Prussia, told him it would show off his muscles and impress everyone. Italy smiled, and grabbed Germany's arm, and dragged him inside.

Romano reluctantly followed, he didn't want Spain to see him in what he was wearing, and had been avoiding him this whole time. 'Oh God, this is so embarrassing..' Romano thought, as he passed a mirror and looked at himself. What he saw, was a tall-but not to tall- Italian, with his auburn hair shining, and his hazel eyes glowing. He was wearing black skinny jeans, that hugged his thighs, and showed off his ass, which was actually pretty decent. Above that, Romano was wearing a skin-tight black shirt, with black shoes that had heals on the back. Unfortunately, Italy added eyeliner, which pissed Romano off, he wasn't a girl damn it!

But besides that, he thought that he really didn't look that bad, and was about to continue his way to the kitchen to grab a tomato, when someone grabbed his shoulder. "R-Romano? Is that you?" Lovnio froze, knowing whose touch that was. He slowly turned around to meet Spain's emerald green eyes, blushing all the while. 'Wow, I didn't know Lovi could be so...sexy' Antonio thought, as he looked over Lovnio's outfit. Those jeans did wonder for his hips and thighs, and it took all of Spain's being NOT to kiss him right then and there.

He didn't even know if Romano LIKED men. "H-Hey tomato bastard. Who else would it fucking be?" Romano said, pouting and cocking his hip to the side, which Spain found to be adorable. He chuckled, and let go of Lovnio's shoulder, and they both started talking. Romano, trying not to get distracted by Antonio's outfit, which was dark, black jeans, that seemed to specifically hug only his ass. Antonio also had a dark red, long-sleeved shirt on, that showed off his toned chest. Spain tried not to stare at Romano's hips, which looked HEAVENLY in those jeans.

They continued to chat, until Italy came up, and grinned at him, whispering in his ear "Lovi~ You can talk with Antonio later, but you still got to do one more thing, remember?" Romano paled slightly, nodded, and followed Italy, telling Spain that he would see him soon. Italy led Romano back stage (Yes, Antonio had a stage in his house, it was fucking huge) and turned to his brother, frowning when he saw how nervous he was. "Fratello? If you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. You can pay me back in a different way!"

Romano got a grip on himself and his nerves, telling himself that this was the only way for Span to finally get it. "No Feli, thanks but no thanks. I've already dressed up, and practiced and gotten this fucking far, I'm not gonna bitch about it and quit." Feliciano smiled brightly at his brother, and went to the front to greet everyone. He grabbed a microphone, and said "Ve~ Thank you guys for coming to the party! The reason I wanted to throw this, is because a lot of us don't know anyone, and so I wanted everyone to make friends and celebrate old friendship! Now, we have some entertainment tonight!" France and Prussia shouted "WHAT KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT?!"

Italy laughed, and said "Ve~ not that kind big brother France! But, you see, I dared my older brother, Romano, to come out and sing a song that I chose in front of everyone. Since he's cool, and doesn't want to quit, he agreed! Don't worry, Romano is a great singer, I promise! BUT, this song is for everyone's entertainment, especially for Spain's! So-" Before he could finish, Romano stepped onto the stage, his heels clicking as he struggled to get the microphone from his brother.

"Damn it! Why the hell did you say that!" "But it's true Fratello! In fact, SPAIN come up here! In the front so you can see him!" Romano finally snatched the mike from his brother, blushing as he watched Spain come up to the front, happiness and confusion painted on his face. "Okay, first of all bastards, I swear if this gets out to ANYONE ELSE, someone's getting their dicks cut off. Secondly, like Italy said, I WAS DARED TO DO THIS AGAINST MY WILL! Thirdly, I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS SONG, but...it does d-describe how I f-feel..."

Romano blushed as he said this, Italy jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone else 'awed' at the last words, some people, like Canada and Japan knowing what he meant by his 'feelings' "A-Anyway, lets just get this fucking over with, ITALY!" Italy ran over to the DJ station, trying to find the song before finding it, and starting to play it. The beginning of the song started to play, and everyone gasped as they recognized the song. Romano blushed as Spain's eyes widened, and a light blush came to Antonio's face.

Romano took a deep breath, as he started to sing. "You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?" Lovnio started to walk across the stage, owning it apparently if any of the wolf whistles were to prove anything.

Lovnio stared straight into Spain's eyes, which were staring into his. "You're touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing" Romano sang, as he strutted across the stage, moving his right hand down his chest, while the left one held the mike. Italy wanted passion? Well, here it was, Southern Italy OWNED passion damn it!

"They say, be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover." Romano blushed furiously as he sang this, the other nations cheering him on, while Spain just sat back in shock. "Different DNA, they don't understand you" Lovnio sang, pointing to Antonio as he swayed his hips in a steady pace with the song.

"You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm read to go, lead me into the light!" Romano walked back to the center of the stage, raising his hand up into the air as he sang the last note.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison!" Antonio was finally starting to snap out of his shock, and his mind began to fill with thoughts, that should DEFFENITLY stay in his own imagination. "Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction."

Lovnio winked at Antonio, as he worked the stage, swaying his hips to the beat. "Boy, you're an alien! You're, touch so foreign. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial!" Italy cheered for his brother, while everyone else cheered too, though some, were in a state of shock, or lust. Romano knew what was going on with everyone, he knew he was sexy, and knew how to work it. He just didn't show it very often

"You're so, supersonic. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers. " Romano shaped his hand into a gun, and with a grin that a lot of the nations found sexy, 'shot' Antonio. "You're kiss, is cosmic, every move is magic." Romano sang, and actually felt like his 2P self.

He shuddered at the thought, and continued to sing, thanking God that it was almost over. "You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!' Romano sang, pointing to Antonio, who was trying to hide a certain 'situation' down below.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison" Lovnio walked across the stage, looking behind him to see Spain staring at him. So, Romano smirked, and threw a wink at him. He swayed his hips, and walked to where he was right in front of Spain.

"Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien! Your, touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial!" Lovnio finished, as all the nations started clapping for him, the party mood finally settling into the atmosphere. More music stared playing, and the countries started dancing with each other. But, Romano didn't pay any attention to that, instead starring at Spain's eyes filled with eyes, but also lust.

"S-So...what did you think?" Lovnio asked shyly, ducking his head to hide his blush. He felt a pair of hands grab his hips and pull him closer. Spain held Romano for a moment, calming himself down before speaking. "Lovi...why didn't you tell me sooner? Not that I minded waiting, I did get to see a great show after all." Antonio winked. Lovnio looked into his eyes, and said "Well, I didn't know if you liked guys...and w-was afraid t-that you wouldn't f-feel the same..." Spain saw the internal struggle in Romano's eyes, and decided to end that.

"Romano, te amo. I love you, always have, and I always will." Romano's eyes widened, and he slowly smiled, before wrapping his arms around Spain's neck, and pulling him down for a messy, but passionate kiss. They broke apart when they hear Prussia and France cheering for them. Romano started to curse at them, struggling to get out of Spain's arms, but failing.

"I won't let you go, until you say it back Lovi~" Lovnio turned back to face Antonio, taking a deep breath before saying "Ti amo troppo bastard, now let me go so I can beat the shit out of those two perverts." Antonio laughed, pleased at lovnio's confession, and watched in amusement as he grabbed some tomatoes, and started throwing them at his poor friends. Things were good now, everyone had finally gotten together, and had a special someone. Even though that was the most embarrassing thing lovnio ever had to do, he would do it again, if that meant being with Antonio.

**AN: yeah...didn't really know how to end this, but I hope you liked it anyways! Now, I'm gonna go to bed, because holy shit, I'm tired. Also, i'll be posting chapter two for "La Bella Madre Italiana" soon! So, until the next story or chapter, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl :)**


End file.
